Breakup in Paris: The Aftermath
by Beanfish
Summary: Cody and Bailey have broken up after their disaster of an anniversary in Paris. But, is this really it for the couple? What is going through their minds after the breakup and how are they feeling now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I wrote it mainly because of how the episode "Breakup in Paris" ended and I really didn't like how it just left things with Bailey and Cody. Reviews are appreciated.**

_Cody_… was the single thought running constantly through Bailey Pickett's mind since they had had their fight on top of the Eiffel Tower. Once she had managed to get back on the ship, having spent some time wondering around Paris and trying to get her emotions under control after their fight and breakup, she had quickly changed out of her dress and put on a pair of flannel pajamas. The farm girl was currently sitting on her bed with her legs raised so she could rest her chin on her knees while staring mindlessly at the wall and reliving the past two days in her head and watching her relationship with Cody go wrong over and over again, causing several tears to fall onto her legs each time she got to their fight and eventual breakup.

London Tipton was still in her flashy outfit from earlier in the day and she was quickly getting tired of Bailey and her attempts to hide her sniffling and tears, even though they were still quite obvious to the heiress. "Bailey, just go talk to him." London commanded calmly. "He was crazy about you and you just don't get over someone that you care that much about that fast."

"I can't London. He probably hates me after what I said and I can't even think about what would happen if I saw him right now…." Bailey answered softly without moving from her current pose.

"You know Bailey, for someone so smart, you sure are dumb." London stated bluntly as she got off of her bed and left their cabin.

Bailey could only stare at the door as London left with her mouth hanging open at the blunt statement while trying to understand what London meant by it. _Maybe….. I should go and talk to Cody. But, what if he really is mad at me and says we're over…. I don't think I could handle it….._Bailey thought to herself as her mood worsened and caused her to groan in frustration, fall back onto her pillows and cover her head with the first one she could reach and groan even louder into the pillow.

Cody was in a similar position and situation as Bailey, having gone back to the ship after the disaster of his anniversary dinner and changed into a pair of gray lounge pants and matching light gray long sleeved t-shirt. Cody too was constantly thinking about what went wrong between himself and Bailey and what he could've done to fix it. Each time he got to their breakup, and Bailey asking if he wanted to break up, his mind would be screaming no even though he remained motionless in the flashback. Thankfully, Zack and Woody weren't around to interrupt his thinking, all Cody had heard was something about a reward for finding a lost painting. Honestly, Cody didn't really care where those two were, only grateful that they weren't bothering him and he was given the free time he needed to really think about what had happened and what would happen next. "Was it really so wrong to want everything to go perfect with us? I know I'm not the poster boy for masculinity or the person you think of for manliness, but, is it so wrong to want to give the girl of your dreams a special night for our anniversary…?" Cody asked quietly to the emptiness of the room as his eyes began to droop and water with the formation of freshly made tears. "Maybe that's what caused it though. Maybe I was so caught up on making it absolutely perfect that I forgot to think about how Bailey would feel and what she would want….." Cody answered to the darkness as he fell back onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. "Why is this so hard? Why can't I just let some things happen? Why do I always have to make things more complicated?" Cody once again asked to the empty room which suddenly got a lot louder with a constant rapping at his door. "Why couldn't Woody and Zack be gone the whole night…" Cody mumbled with a slight scowl as he got up and walked to the door, looking in surprise once he opened it and saw who it was.

"I'm returning Bailey! I can't deal with her and the constant crying doesn't help any either." London stated abruptly, adding the last sentence in an undertone as she walked into Cody and Woody's room without waiting for an invitation and turned to look at Cody, her right foot constantly tapping like she was waiting for him to go and get rid of her problem.

"London…." Cody began, trying to figure out what she was talking about before giving up. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, shutting the door while turning to look at the hotel heiress.

"She's been crying ever since she got back on the boat. I don't know what you did, but you messed up big time. She even looked so happy when I said you love her and now she's a crying mess. You better fix it or I'm gonna have to call daddy and have you BOTH disappear…." London explained calmly, "Now get going!" she continued, pointing towards the door to Cody's room and giving him a look like he didn't have any other choice.

Cody just gulped at London's threat before turning and opening the door, "Right…." Cody said unenthusiastically as he left his room, leaving the door open for London to use when she left.

"Boy, they're both pretty stupid for being so smart…" London said with a slight frown as she left Cody's room, closing the door behind her as she walked away.

Bailey's position and attitude hadn't changed at all, her head was still covered by the pillow and she was silently sobbing into it as the way she and Cody had ended their relationship replayed in her mind and what they said echoed in her ears. At first she thought she was hearing things, but when she heard another series of knocks at the door she sat up and put the pillow back in place so she could look at her door. "Go away!" Bailey called to the door, hoping that that reply would be enough. She froze when she heard a voice reply to her, one that caused her to get up and open the door just to make sure she hadn't heard things. "Bailey….." Cody said softly, taking some time to look at Bailey's face and the state she was in.

"Can I… no, can we talk…?" he asked tentatively, keeping his eyes on hers to look for any kind of response. Bailey didn't respond at first, her eyes just staring blankly at Cody while she tried to process what was going on. She finally responded, mainly jerking her head away, when she felt Cody using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear and smile nervously at her. After taking a few moments, Bailey nodded somberly and stepped back, letting Cody walk forward and shut the door behind himself.

"Bailey… I never wanted to make you cry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to make our anniversary the disaster it turned in to. I just wanted to make you feel special. I just wanted you to see how much I lo… I'm sorry I got so mad Bailey. I'm sorry I'm always over thinking things and making them more complicated than they need to be. It's just, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I want you to know how much you mean to me…." Cody explained himself softly, sniffling a few times as he remembered their fights. "I…"

"Why didn't you say something on top of the Eiffel Tower? Why didn't you say you didn't want to break up when I asked?" Bailey asked, interrupting Cody while trying not to break down in tears. "We both got angry, I'll give you that, but why didn't you try and keep me? I gave you enough time to say something! So why didn't you Cody? If I'm that important, why didn't you say something to make me stay?" Bailey demanded of Cody, her voice breaking occasionally as her emotions got the better of her.

"You were insulting me! I tried my hardest to make the night special and you turned it around on me and made it seem like I was stupid for even trying! And you didn't say you didn't want to breakup either, we're both to blame for that!" Cody replied furiously, anxious to defend himself before continuing. "Plus, I was shocked that it was happening like that…. I've never had a girlfriend for this long and it's intimidating…. Bailey, please….."

"Cody, no. You can't just say all that and expect everything to be ok. I was really hurt when I saw you with London. I just, I can't forget everything that happened the past two days and pretend like everything is still normal, Cody. I need some time….." Bailey responded softly while trying to understand how she felt about Cody, which she was able to do and was about to say something else to him, until the door to her room was suddenly thrown open and London walked in, now in a different outfit, namely, a short black mini skirt, a white button down dress shirt worn under a black jacket and matching black heels. All in all, it looked like London was the head of some business and was on her way to a meeting.

"Nuh-uh. I am NOT putting up with the hillbilly and the crying. Daddy's scientists finally figured out how you made that smarticle makeup, Bailey, so I'm going to make you two makeup by using 'the rappy' and my new smarticle makeup!" London exclaimed with a large smile as she walked over to her chair and took a seat, her huge grin remaining on her face while she looked expectantly at Cody and Bailey. The pair could only look from one to the other while trying to figure out what 'the rappy' was and just how London planned to help them.

"Uh, London….." Cody began but was quickly silenced by London.

"Cody, remember our talk earlier? If you don't listen I will make it happen." London said sweetly while keeping her big smile even though she had just threatened Cody and Bailey. Cody's eyes widened at the statement before he moved to sit on the nearest bed, dragging Bailey along for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is it for this story. I didn't think it'd be appropriate to go into a new day since, to me, aftermath is usually right after whatever happened. I do have a sequel to this story in mind, but I'm kind of on the fence about actually writing it or just leaving the ending as is, so I'm gonna leave up to you guys. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, I do not own the Suite Life or any of its characters.**

Cody and Bailey couldn't believe their luck, or lack thereof. For the past hour, they had been forced to stay in London and Bailey's room while listening to London talk about herself and ask them questions about her. Both of them were still trying to figure out what exactly 'the rappy' was, but if their current situation was any indication, neither of them wanted to ever be subjected to it again, not that their current moods were helping either of them remain calm. They were quickly reaching their breaking points and both decided that something needed to be done, although Cody was the first to speak up. "London, how exactly is this supposed to help Bailey and me?" he asked, making sure to put extra stress when he said Bailey and me while trying to remain calm.

"Huh?" London asked in confusion, her eyebrows wrinkling to show she didn't understand what Cody was talking about. "This isn't 'the rappy' silly; I didn't even put on the smarticle makeup yet…" London answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We were just talking about me! Yay me!" London exclaimed with an excited smile, hopping up and down as she clapped her hands together in typical London style.

Bailey could only grit her teeth at London's revelation, the past two days had played with her emotions, putting her in a bad mood and this stunt by London was only making things worse. "Is the ship scraping against something?" London asked worriedly after hearing the scraping sound but not realizing it was coming from Bailey.

Bailey was about to speak up until Cody interrupted, worried about what would happen and what Bailey might say to London. "Uh, yeah. You better get to the life boats London! Bailey and I will get your clothes!" Cody said, thinking fast and watching as London ran out of the room as fast as she could while screaming.

"Bailey, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to pull something like this. I guess I'll just leave…." Cody said softly, his voice showing that he really was sorry and didn't have anything to do with London's scheme. Cody began to rise off the bed to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grabbing onto his long sleeve t-shirt.

"Wait, Cody. Maybe London's right. Maybe we should really just talk about this and get it out of our systems…" Bailey said softly as she turned her head to look up at Cody. "Can we, just start from the beginning and your fake date with London….?"

"Sure." Cody said, returning to his seat beside Bailey while smiling warmly at her. "Ok, well, I asked London to help me see how our actual anniversary would go. She agreed, after some bribing, and we went through everything I had planned. She really didn't like anything, except for the part where I was going to sweep you off your feet, Bails. Too bad that's the only part of the real date you got to see, though I think it would've been a whole lot better if I was doing it to you…" Cody began to explain truthfully, not realizing what he said until he felt Bailey pull gently on his arm to get him to stop and look at her.

"Do you mean that?" Bailey asked curiously, looking deep into Cody's eyes while continuing. "Do you still think it would've been a whole lot better with me instead of London?"

"Of course. London's pretty and everything, but I hav….. I had the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend. Why would I ever do anything to hurt her?" Cody asked sincerely, quickly correcting himself when he made the mistake of beginning to say Bailey was still his girlfriend.

"Cody…. I think I was jealous when I saw you with London and I let that get the better of me and make me really angry. But then London said you loved me and I got really happy and then really angry again…. I should've just talked to you when I saw you with London instead of avoiding you. That just made things worse and made me more sensitive than I should have been…" Bailey explained softly while continuing to look into Cody's eyes. "It's just; I'm in the same situation as you. I've never had a boyfriend like you and I really didn't want to lose you. But that just made everything even worse…." Bailey continued softly, her gaze falling to look at her lap instead of at Cody.

"It's scary, Bailey. I fell for you the first time I saw you as a girl and I tried so hard to win you over. I think, part of me thought I'd never actually be able to do it. I mean, just look at me. I'm not that strong, I'm not athletic, I'm not very manly, I'm just, I don't even know what…." Cody began, using the opportunity Bailey had given him to begin to explain what happened on top of the Eiffel Tower. "When I met Moose, I really began to think I'd never have a chance with you, well more than I already thought. But, for some strange reason, I managed to win you over, and when you kissed me after I got those Hannah Montana tickets, I was really happy. I honestly think that was the happiest I ever was and part of me decided to do everything I could to give you everything you deserve. That's why I did what I did in Paris. I wanted you to have the best, most romantic anniversary ever and I just had to make sure you got that. That just made everything go wrong though….. Maybe I am just a screw up…." Cody continued softly, growing quieter as he got close to finishing and shifting his gaze to look down at the floor sadly.

"You're not a screw up, Cody…." Bailey answered firmly. "Just looking back on what you did, it's actually really sweet to think that you'd be willing to go through all that trouble for me. And, I still remember that look on your face when I asked if you wanted to breakup. You looked so confused and hurt…. I'm sorry I put you through that, but I need to know if London was right. Did you love me?" Bailey asked curiously, her gaze slowly rising to look at Cody.

"I still do, Bails. I got mad after seeing you in someone else's arms, but that wouldn't change how I feel about you. You're so much more than I could ever ask for…" Cody answered truthfully as his gaze rose to match Bailey's.

"Cody…." Bailey said softly, her word being laced with affection as the hand closest to Cody gently reached over and gripped his hand. "I feel the same way but…. I don't think we should get back together, at least not right now…." Bailey continued softly, gently squeezing Cody's hand in reassurance once she was finished. "I think, for right now, I need to try and stop being jealous every time you're with a girl or a girl hits on you. I don't want this to happen again, if we get back together, and I hope you understand…."

"Bailey…. I'll wait as long as I need to." Cody began truthfully. "And I promise that I'll try to stop over thinking everything so we won't ever end up like this again, ok?" Cody finished with a smile, his hand continuing to hold Bailey's.

Bailey could only smile at Cody before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ok, but promise you won't be a stranger."

"Never." Cody replied firmly as he stood up, pulling Bailey up with him and into a hug. "Goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Cody asked, his head near Bailey's ear as he whispered his question into it.

"Yeah." Bailey answered softly as Cody began to step away and head towards the door, until it was suddenly thrown open by London, who walked in and glared at Cody.

"Liar. We didn't scrape against anything. Now, let's get 'the rappy' started. I'm even wearing the smarticle makeup now!" London exclaimed happily, a large smile on her face as she looked at Cody and Bailey.

"London, what is 'the rappy'?" Bailey and Cody asked simultaneously.

"Boy, you two really are dumb. It's when you talk to someone, and they tell you what's wrong and how to fix it!" London answer excitedly, like it was obvious and they should know what it is.

"You mean therapy…?" Cody asked hesitantly, almost afraid of London's reply.

"Therapy, what's that?" London asked curiously while looking at Cody and Bailey.

"London, we're already done talking. We're better now…." Bailey replied calmly while looking at the heiress.

"Wow, I'm better than I thought. Yay me!" London answered excitedly as Cody left the room, giving Bailey one last wave before leaving and returning to his own room. "Now, here's my bill." London stated bluntly as she pushed a piece of paper into Bailey's hands and went to her own bed. Bailey thought she was joking at first, until she actually opened up the paper and saw how detailed the bill was, her eyes bugging out when she saw how much London had charged for her 'services'.

"Uh, London…." Bailey began until she saw that London was already changed and fast asleep in her bed. "Ok…. Good night…." Bailey said softly as she placed the bill on her nightstand and lay down, sleep slowly overtaking her.


End file.
